The Wager
by DougMaynard
Summary: Stephanie and Shane are arguing over who is more creative. What better way to decide than two shows... and a bet.
1. Chapter 1

Shane McMahon and Tommy Dreamer are sitting in the gym, taking a break from training.

"I tell you, it would work and be great for the network, Shane!", Dreamer exclaimed. "The attendence for our House of Hardcore events have been through the roof!"

"I'd love to put together a legends show", Shane said. "But I'm not sure how well it would go over with Vince. He gets all funny when we mention things like that!"

As the two men talked, Shane's sister, Stephanie McMahon walked into the room.

"Hi boys", she smiled. "What are the two of you talking about?"

"Hi Steph", Dreamer said.

"Hey Sis", Shane said. "We were talking about the idea of a legends type show for the Network."

"Yeah", Dreamer said. "Shane doesn't think Vince would care for something like that!"

"Daddy can be kind of stubborn sometimes", Steph agreed. "Besides, if we were going to do a niche' kind of special for the Network, I'd rather do an all-Divas event."

"No one cares about the Divas", Shane laughed. "But a card of legends and superstars from the Attitude Era. Now that would sell and make us some big money!"

"You'd have to go break them all out of the retirement home first", Steph sneered. "And hope that nobody breaks a hip!"

"I'd rather see a legends show than a Diva show anytime", Shane retorted.

"Look at the numbers for Total Divas versus Legends House", Steph shot back. "There is no comparison!"

As the two continued to bicker, with Tommy Dreamer sitting by and watching, another person entered the gym. Vince McMahon.

"Hello kids", Vince bellowed as he kissed Stephanie on the cheek and shook Shane's hand. "What are the two of you bickering about?"

"Business", Shane said.

"Actually we were discussing what kind of special would be better for the Network", Steph said.

"You have ideas for the Network?", Vince asked. "Let me hear them!"

"Well, Dreamer and I were talking about how well an old-school style legends show would go over. Lots of former stars from the past mixed with some of the older names on the roster. Make up an event dedicated to the men and women who paved the way to where we are today", Shane said.

"Like my House of Hardcore events, but more WWEish", Dreamer added.

"I see", Vince smiled. "And what kind of ideas do you have, Princess?"

"A night of the WWE Divas, past and present. Kind of a one-night only event featuring the women of the WWE."

Vince nodded and then a huge smile formed on his face.

"You know what I think? How about two special events on the Network? Shane can put together a 'Night of Legends' event or whatever he wants to call it. And Steph, you and Hunter can book an all-Divas event. Both of them can air live on the WWE Network and we can compare the views and ratings."

"Are you for real?", Steph asked her father.

"Damn straight I am", Vince smiled once more. "Both ideas have merit and I would love to see what the two of you can come up with. The only restrictions will be that your cards will be presented as One Night Stand events and can not interfere with current WWE events or storylines. Shane, anyone you use will have to sign a release form so that we're not liable for injuries or whatever."

"That sounds great Vince", Shane said as he looked over at Dreamer, who nodded in affirmation.

"And you can't use the current WWE writers or creative teams", Vince added. "We'll do this old school booker style. Each of you will have two assistants to help with the booking and matches."

"Will you be getting involved and helping Daddy?", Stephanie asked her father.

"No", Vince laughed. "I'll stay away as best I can and let the two of you handle everything for your events. I'll work with Kevin in my usual role as the Executive Producer of course, but I don't want to know anything more than I need to. I want to be as surprised as the fans and everyone else when you present your shows."

"This could be fun", Steph smiled.

"Oh yeah", Shane agreed.

"So now, for the important stuff", Vince said. "What kind of wager will the two of you be placing to see who does the better show?"

"A wager?", Shane asked.

"You have to have a wager in place. That's what makes it fun", Vince smiled.

"How about... a dollar", Steph said.

"Make it a twenty", Shane replied back.

"Done", Steph said. "And the loser has to pay the winner on an episode of RAW!"

"Done", Shane agreed.

"But who's judging the shows and will determine which one is better show?", Dreamer asked. "You Vince?"

"Oh hell no", Vince shot back. "I've been involved in enough disputes between my two children to know better. It's a no-win situation."

"So who then?", Steph asked. "Mom?"

"We need someone to judge the shows who knows what to look for in an event and will be honest, truthful and break down the event in a fair and unbiased way", Shane said.

"Someone who won't be afraid to say what they really think, regardless of who's feelings it may or not not hurt", Steph added.

"Someone who knows the business inside and out and what makes a great event, whether it's of their personal taste or not", Vince finished.

"Yeah, but who wants to call Jim Cornette?", Dreamer joked.

Stephanie, Vince and Shane all just turned and looked at him.

About that time, there was a knock on the gym door and in walked Paul Heyman.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to speak to Vince for a few minutes", Heyman said. "Brock has some questions about his contract and... What are you all looking at?"

"Paul Heyman", Vince bellowed at the man. "Just the man we were looking for!"

Steph, Shane and Dreamer all looked at each other and smiled as Vince walked over and shook Heyman's hand. "How would you like to do me a favor Paul?"

*** (TBC) ***

A few days later, backstage at a Smackdown taping, Shane, Steph, Vince and Triple H are sitting in an office talking.

"So have the two of you decided on who will be helping you with your booking for your Network specials and what they'll be called?", Vince asked his two children.

"Well, we've decided to call our event WWE One Night Stand: Heroes and Legends", Shane replied. "And doing the booking with me and setting up and running the show will be Tommy Dreamer, as you had probably figured and Jimmy Hart."

"That should make for an interesting show", Vince commented. "How about you, Princess?"

"Well, our show will be called WWE One Night Stand: Lipstick and Dynamite", Stephanie remarked.

"Wasn't that the name of a documentary about women's wrestling that came out a couple of years ago?", Shane asked.

"Yes", Steph answered. "But I've spoken to the people involved in that documentary and they have no problems with us using that name."

"And who will be helping with your booking?", Vince asked.

"I called up Pat (Patterson) and he's anxious to help out. And Hunter talked to Kevin (Nash) and he'll be the other co-booker for our event."

"Patterson and Nash?", Shane smirked.

"That's quite the combination", Vince agreed. "But Kevin has a good mind for the business and Pat rarely lets us down."

"I spoke to him a few weeks ago and I think he's getting restless being retired", HHH spoke up. "It'll be good for him and us."

"I am seriously getting excited about this", Vince remarked. "It'll be exciting to see what my two children can do, what kind of show the two of you can put together."

"I'm excited about it too, Vince", Shane agreed. "And some of the people we've spoken too... this should be great!"

"I've got faith in both of you", Vince said. "Kevin will be letting you know the open dates and shows so you can prepare accordingly. I am so proud of both of you!"

"Thank you daddy", Steph smiled, while HHH and Shane nodded in agreement.

"And now, I've got to go. I've got a meeting with Arn to get to. I'll talk to you all later!"

As VInce walked off, Steph and Hunter turned towards Shane.

"Jimmy Hart and Dreamer?", HHH sneered. "Really?"

"Well, Nash and Pat were already taken", Shane joked. "I think we've got some great ideas for a really good show!"

"As do we, brother of mine", Steph smiled sweetly. "The Divas Revolution is in full swing and we're going to win this bet."

"You think so, sis?", Shane laughed.

"I know so", Steph replied.

"And we've got to go", HHH said, standing up. "We've got a company to run and a show to put on. We'll talk to you later Shane."

"Okay, see you later", Shane said as HHH and Steph walked off.

After making sure that Steph and HHH were gone, Shane pulled out his cell phone. Quickly dialing a number, Shane listened to the phone ringing until a voice picked up.

"Jimmy, this is Shane. I just had a great idea for the show. Can you find a phone number for me?"

Weeks passed and arrangements were made. On two successive Saturdays, the WWE would air special live broadcasts from Nashville, TN on the first Saturday and then the following week live from Miami, Florida the second week. Steph and Shane flipped a coin to determine which broadcast would air first. Shane won the toss and opted to hold his "One Night Stand: Heroes and Legends" on Week 2, from the venue in Miami. That left Nashville for Stephanie and her "One Night Stand: Lipstick and Dynamite" special event. Paul Heyman, realizing what a precarious position he had been placed in, agreed to watch and critique both shows, and would give a decision as to which one was, in his opinion, the most entertaining. And the two teams got immediately to work booking and laying out the groundwork for their events.

*** (TBC) ***

And finally, the night came for the first show, out of Nashville, TN. Stephanie, Patterson and Nash went over all of the details with a fine-toothed comb and everything was in place. Calling the action were Michael Cole, JBL and Renee Young. Lilian Garcia was the ring announcer and Jo Jo was handling the interviews. And at approximately 8:00pm, the show began.


	2. Chapter 2

WWE One Night Stand: Lipstick & Dynamite

Michael Cole, JBL and Renee Young start off by introducing the show. And here comes Stephanie McMahon to the ring. Steph gets the mic and talks about the Diva's Revolution and the role of women in the WWE. Tonight is about the strong powerful women who have made their mark in pro wrestling and the WWE. Steph talks and then we hear a voice.

"Excuse me!"

Here comes Vickie Guerrero to the ring. She talks nice and sweetly to Steph before mentioning that the last time she was in WWE, she left by throwing Steph in a pile of mud. Steph glares at Vickie and asks her what does she want.

"I was invited", Vickie replied.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here", Steph smiled wickedly. "And you brought up that time you threw me in the mud? Well, now you're here again in MY ring. And there's no one here to help you. I guess you might call it... Kharma!"

The sounds of maniacial laughter plays as Stephanie leaves the ring, leaving Vickie alone as former WWE woman wrestler Kharma comes out and makes her way to the ring. She climbs into the ring, glaring and laughing at Vickie, who has a frightened look on her face. Kharma shoves Vickie to the mat. We hear music and here comes NXT Superstar and Japanese sensation Asuka to the ring. She climbs into the ring and immediately goes nose to nose with Kharma as Vickie quickly scurries to the floor and out of the ring. Stephanie is still on the ring apron and makes the match for right now.

 **Kharma versus Asuka w/ Vickie Guerrero**

It doesn't take long as the two women go at it, with Kharma using her size and power to toss Asuka around the ring. Asuka uses the quickness to fight back and levels Kharma with kicks to the face while she dodges the wild swings and punches. Finally, after about ten minutes of breath-taking action, Asuka hits an ensaguri that has Kharma stunned. A super-kick by Asuka and Kharma flips over the top rope and lands on her feet on the floor. Asuka challenges Kharma to get back into the ring, but Kharma just throws her arms up and walks off towards the back. The ref counts and reaches the ten count, calling for the bell.

 **Winner by Count-Out: Asuka**

We go now to Michael Cole and JBL who talk about the main event for the night. WWE Divas Champion Charlotte will be defending her Diva's title against Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch in a triple threat match. And in the co-main event, WWE Hall of Famers Trish Stratus and Lita will be here and team up to take on Team Bella, consisting of Brie Bella and Alicia Fox. We go backstage where JoJo is waiting and talking to WWE alumni and former Divas Ivory & Molly Holly. As Ivory talks about how good it is to be there, NXT Women's Champion Bayley comes up from behind and gives her a big hug.

"What the hell?", Ivory says as she steps back. "Don't come up here hugging me like some psychotic lunatic! Who are you?" Bayley explains that she's the NXT Women's Champion and a big fan of Ivory and Molly's. Ivory makes a crack about NXT supposedly being the next generation and how she was a trainer at Tough Enough. Ivory wonders if Bayley is Tough Enough? Bayley smiles and suggests that they go to the ring and find out. Bayley walks off as Ivory complains to JoJo. "Who is that girl?"

We go back to the ring and it's former Diva's Champion Paige taking on Emma from NXT.

 **Paige versus Emma**

Great back and forth between these two woman as they each fight for an advantage. Arm-drags, dropkicks and all sorts of twists and turns and no one can seem to get the lead for long. Finally, Paige manages to catch Emma with a leg flip and Emma's head crashes into the corner turnbuckle. Seeing her opponent stunned, Paige moves in and nails the Paige-Turner. A cover and pin for the win.

 **Winner: Paige**

Backstage, we see Natayla having a reunion of sorts with her former tag team partner, Beth Phoenix. They are approached by Team BAD, Naomi and Tamina. Naomi smarts off about how Beth and Natayla used to be the "bad girls" of the WWE, but their time has passed and now it's all about Team BAD! Natayla doesn't agree and suggests a tag match later in the night. Tamina and Naomi agree and walk off. Back to the ring again.

 **Victoria versus Eve Torres**

Victoria quickly takes the early advantage proving she's as dangerous as ever as she works over Eve in the corner. Slams, followed by chops and Victoria manages to score several two counts, with Eve just barely managing to kick out at the last second. A big clothesline by Victoria and she's definitely got the advantage, but she's slow to take advantage and Eve scores with a jaw-breaker. Victoria is stunned and Eve rolls her up, grabbing the ropes for an advantage as the ref counts three.

 **Winner: Eve Torres**

Backstage once more as we see former WWE Diva Mickie James talking with NXT Trainer Sara Del Ray. They're approached by former Funkadactyl Cameron and Summer Rae. Summer and Cameron complain about the "poor training" and "incompetence" by Del Ray when they were in NXT. Mickie says something to them and they insult her as well for her "guest trainer spots". Del Ray and Mickie suggest that they do what everyone elsie is doing tonight and take it to the ring. Cameron and Summer agree and say, "We'll see you out there!".

Now we go to JoJo who is standing by with NWA Legend Baby Doll and WWE Hall of Famer Madusa. Baby Doll and Madusa talk about the women wrestlers in their day and how much better and tougher the new generation are. They put over the WWE and the current product and then we head back to ringside. Cole, JBL and Renee tell us that there will be a "Beauty Contest" later in the evening as the WWE Divas past & present compete to be "Ms. Lipstick & Dynamite!" And then it's to the ring.

 **NXT Women's Champion Bayley versus WWE Legend Ivory w/ Molly Holly**

Ivory comes out strong with the early advantage, tossing Bayley to the mat by the hair. Stomps by Ivory and a bulldog off the corner turnbuckle for a two count. Slam by Ivory and she goes to the top, but is too slow as Bayley catches her with a slam from the top. Dropkick and suplex by Bayley for two. Several arm-drags by Bayley and she goes after the arm, locking in a kimura submission move. Ivory manages to get to the ropes for the break. Ivory reverses a whip into the ropes and backdrops Bayley to the mat. Ivory with more kicks and punches, but Bayley fights back and scores with a big clothesline. Slam and bam on Ivory as Bayley goes to work. Perfect-plex by Bayley and Ivory can't kick out in time as the referee counts three. Bayley wins.

 **Winner: Bayley**

Back to JoJo who is standing by with former WWE Diva Jillian Hall. Hall is so happy to be there that she wants to sing. Jillian starts to sing and quickly the camera cuts away and we go back to the ring for more action.

 **Cameron & Summer Rae versus Sara Del Ray & Mickie James**

It's short and sweet as the teachers take their sometimes-students back to school. Cameron and Summer put up a good fight, but Del Ray locks in a STF on Cameron while Mickie tosses Summer to the outside floor. Cameron taps and the ref calls for the bell.

 **Winners: Sara Del Ray & Mickie James**

Stephanie McMahon is in the back talking to Trish Stratus and Lita and thanking them for being there. Alicia Fox and Brie Bella walk up and interrupt. Some words are exchanged, but Steph tells them to save it for the ring. Steph turns to walk off and there is former UFC Champion Rhonda Rousey standing there. Steph freezes in her tracks as Rhonda glares at her.

"What do you want?", Steph shouts out. Rhonda just smirks before walking off. Steph watches her leave. We go back to the ring.

 **TEAM BAD (Naomi & Tamina) versus Beth Phoenix & Natayla**

A great tag match as both teams pull out all the stops and go to work almost immediately. Beth and Natayla prove that they haven't lost a step as being partners with lots of quick tags and double-teaming. We see Beth match up against Tamina in a test of strength as the crowd chants "This is awesome!". Almost twenty minutes of great back and forth action with both teams scoring near-falls. Finally, in the end, Natayla throws Tamina to the floor outside the ring and follows, locking the second generation superstar in the sharp-shooter. Naomi is distracted by this and walks into a "Glam-Slam" by Phoenix. Cover and pin and the team of Natayla and Phoenix wins!

 **Winners: Beth Phoenix & Natayla**

JoJo is backstage and speaking to Sharmell, the former "Queen" of the WWE who talks about her reign as "Queen" and how her husband, "King Booker", dominated the WWE not so long ago. Wendi Richter is here as well and talks for a moment before they head back to the ring.

Renee Young is waiting to introduce the participants for the "Ms. Lipstick & Dynamite" competition. One by one, the Divas past and present come out in their bikinis. We have Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle, Jacqueline, Nidia, Linda Miles, WCW Valet Tygress, current WWE Diva Lana and finally Torrie Wilson all come out. Fans judge by their applause and Lana gets the biggest reaction from the crowd. Jacquiline gets upset and tosses Lana from the ring. It's an OINGO BOINGO free-for-all as all of the Divas are fighting and tossing each other from the ring. Nidia, clad in her "Daisy Dukes" and halter top is the last woman in the ring and declares herself the winner.

We go back to JBL and Cole, who are joined by Renee to talk about the melee they just witnessed. They recap the show thus far and then it's back to the ring.

 **Lita & Trish Stratus versus Team Bella (Brie Bella & Alicia Fox)**

Another fast paced match that shows Trish and Lita haven't lost a step in their absence from the ring. Brie and Alicia are working as heels and are doing lots of quick tags and double-teaming on Trish, working her over in their corner. Finally, Trish ducks a clothesline from Alicia by doing her "Matrix" move and scores with a clothesline of her own. A quick tag to Lita who comes in and nails Alicia with a kick and a "twist of fate". Alicia is down and Lita goes to the top rope. Brie tries to stop her, but Trish is there and hits some "Stratus-faction", taking down "Brie-mode". Lita hits a moonsault on Alicia and covers her. Trish covers Brie at the same time and the ref counts a double-pin as the two WWE Hall of Famers take home the win.

 **Winners: Lita & Trish**

Backstage one last time as JoJo talks to WWE Divas Champion Charlotte and her father, Ric Flair. Charlotte talks about the Divas Revolution and the great women wrestlers in the WWE. And since she's the champ, she's the best. Charlotte says that no matter the odds, both Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks are going down. Charlotte says that she's going to remain the Divas Champion and is going to "do it with Flair!". Back to the ring for the main event.

 **Triple Threat Match for the WWE Diva's Championship**

 **Charlotte (c) w/ Ric Flair versus Sasha Banks versus Becky Lynch**

The match starts off fast as the three women, Charlotte, Sasha and Becky are all determined to show why they are considered the best three female workers in the business today. Ric Flair is at ringside and is strutting, wooing, and all over the place as well. The women go back and forth for nearly fifteen minutes, with all of them scoring near falls and keeping the action fast and furious. Finally, Ric reaches in and trips up Sasha while she's trying to lay out Charlotte. The ref has noticed and he's there to admonish Flair and threatens to send him to the back. Sasha and Ric are on the floor arguing and the ref is there, trying to keep control. Meanwhile, in the ring, Becky decides to go after Charlotte and picks her up for a high standing suplex. From out of the crowd, on the blind side of the ref who is still trying to keep control with Ric and Sasha on the floor, comes a bark-haired woman who the announcers identify as Tessa Blanchard. Tessa grabs Becky's foot from outside the ring, causing her to lose her balance and fall with Charlotte coming crashing down on top of her. The ref catches Becky falling and Charlotte on top for the pin out of the corner of his eyes and jumps into the ring to make the count. Sasha tries to follow to break it up, but Ric grabs her foot as she enters the ring and keeps her from making it into the ring in time. Charlotte is laying on top of Becky and Tessa Blanchard grabs Becky's feet from the outside while ducking down so the ref can't see her. The ref counts three and calls for the bell. Charlotte is the winner and STILL WWE Diva's Champion.

 **Winner and STILL WWE Diva's Champ: Charlotte**

As Cole, JBL and Renee sign off and thank the fans for watching, Shane McMahon and Tommy Dreamer are watching from backstage.

"That was one helluva show", Dreamer admitted to Shane. "It's going to be tough to beat!"

"Yeah, Steph did great", Shane frowned. "I gues we'll just have to do better!"

"I guess so", Dreamer smiled. "And we will!"

*** (TBC) ***


	3. Chapter 3

WWE One Night Stand: Heroes & Legends

The next Saturday, Shane, Dreamer and Jimmy Hart are standing backstage at a sold out arena in Miami.

"Are you ready guys?", Shane asked his two partner.

Dreamer just nodded. Jimmy Hart let out a crazy laugh and said, "Ready as we'll ever be, baby!"

Shane looked at his watch and then glanced over at producer Kevin Dunn who gave him the signal. The sounds of Shane's music filled the arena as Shane exited out from backstage and headed towards the ring. Heroes and Legends was on the air.

Shane danced to the ring and got the mic. After acknowledging the fans and welcoming them to the show, Shane started talking about icons and legends. He announced a main event of The Brothers of Destruction, The Undertaker and Kane teaming up to take on the most decorated tag team in WCW History, Booker T and Stevie Ray, the Harlem Heat. Also wrestling tonight in a tag team event of the ages, The New Age Outlaws will be reuniting and going up against the team of Lance Storm and Chris Jericho, the Thrill Seekers. And in a special edition of the Cutting Edge Peep Show, Edge and Christian will be here and their guests will be WWE Hall of Famer and 16-time World Heavyweight Champion Ric Flair, "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels and The Texas Rattlesnake, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. As Shane waited for the fans to settle down from that epic announcement, music filled the arena. The sounds of "I'm Back!" as former WCW Vice President and RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff came out from the back and walked down to the ring.

Eric was all smiles as he shook Shane's hand and congratulated him on his success in being his own man and breaking away from the company for so long. Then Eric smiled that huge smile and noted how though he tried to be his own man, he failed and had to come crawling back to Daddy and the WWE. Shane responds with how Eric "killed WCW" and Eric notes that the Time Warner merge with AOL did that. Plus, Eric notes, when Shane "bought" the company and had a chance to keep WCW alive and save the franchise, he gave in to his "daddy" and failed. Shane reminds Eric of the time he called out Vince at a WCW PPV and had himself declared the winner when Vince didn't show up. Eric smiles and notes that as one of his proudest moments. Shane says that Vince isn't there tonight, but Shane is and if Eric wants to bring up old business and run his mouth, how about backing it up and getting in the ring. Eric notes that he isn't a "wrestler", so Shane suggests a street fight. A Greenwich CT street fight. Eric hesitates for a moment and then agrees, vowing to kick Shane's silver-spoon pampered butt! Shane nods and starts to walk away. Eric smiles and then does a spin-kick, catching Shane off guard and knocking him to the mat. Eric gloats as he leaves the ring and heads to the back. Shane watches, a serious look of determination on his face.

We go backstage where "Mean" Gene Okerlund is standing by with "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase and his son, Ted DiBiase Jr. They have an open challenge to anyone who wants to go out there and face them in the ring. Former WWF star and Indian Warrior, Tatanka steps into the scene. He fought DiBiase's father back in the day and he's more than ready to take on Ted Jr. here and now. DiBiase laughs and calls Tatanka a "washed up squaw" and says challenge accepted. We go now to the ring.

 **Jamie Noble versus Shawn Daivari**

Lots of back and forth action, very quick paced as the two cruiserweights put on a wrestling clinic. The fans at first are not sure who to cheer for as both men are heels in their eyes, but Daivari grabs the mic and insults Americans and rednecks and earns their scorn, thus making Jamie the favorite for this match. Almost too fast to follow, the men exchange move after move, the crowd getting more and more excited with each counter and reversal. Finally, Jamie hits a bulldog coming out of the corner and manages to score the pin. The ref counts three.

 **Winner: Jamie Noble**

"Mean" Gene is in the back and talks to former WCW World Champion VADER and WWE Hall of Famer Jake "The Snake" Roberts. They put over the talents of the WWE and the product and talk about their careers and legacies. There is a crash behind them and there is the Boogeyman. He crashes a clock over his head and starts laughing like a maniac. Vader just shakes his head. Roberts laughs and says, "Crazy! Just crazy!" We go back to the ring.

 **Stevie Richards & The Blue Meanie w/ Nova (bWo) versus Carlito & Chris "The Masterpiece" Masters**

Stevie, Nova and the Meanie start off on the mic and cut a promo to the crowd. Hilarious comedy that ends with three words. "We're taking over!" Carlito and Masters come to the ring and Carlito tells the bWo that they're "not cool" and spits apple in Meanie's face. That starts a brawl that goes all over the ring and ringside area. Great action and the crowd is really into it. Finally, Masters manages to lock Richards in the "Master-Lock" in the center of the ring. Richards fights, but can't escape and is forced to tap out.

 **Winners: Carlito & "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters**

Backstage, Mick Foley is talking to Diamond Dallas Paige and Ernest "The Cat" Miller. Scott Steiner and Buff Bagwell walk up and Steiner cuts loose on Page, calling him a joke and piece of garbage. Miller warns Steiner that he needs to shut up before someone is forced to "call his Mama". Then Miller asks Buff where his "Mommy" is. Buff shoves Miller and Foley quickly gets in-between the four men. He's not the Commissioner for the WWE anymore, but he's going to push his luck. He's making the match for tonight with DDP and Ernest "The Cat" Miller against Buff Bagwell and Scott Steiner. Foley does the Cactus Jack style "bang bang" and walks off. Steiner and Buff walk off too and we hear Buff mutter "punks" as they leave. Back to the ring.

 **Tatanka versus Ted DiBiase w/ Ted DiBiase Sr.**

The two men start off slow, but it quickly moves into a battle of punches and kicks versus the powerful chops of the Native American warrior. This goes on for nearly ten minutes before finally, DiBiase manages to lock Tatanka in the "Million Dollar Dream", aka the cobra clutch. He moves Tatanka over towards the side of the ring where his father, the Million Dollar Man, is waiting with the "Million Dollar Belt!" The ref is down, having been knocked to the mat by an accidential collision with Tatanka moments earlier. DiBiase swings the belt to hit Tatanka, but Tatanka manages to escape the hold and duck at the last second and DiBiase Sr. nails his son with the belt. Teddy is down and Tatanka gives Sr. a chop to the head, sending him to the floor. A big splash on Ted Jr. and a cover. The ref has recovered and makes the three count.

 **Winner: Tatanka**

We go backstage again and see Shane McMahon talking on his cell phone. He tells someone that he'll "see them soon" and hangs up as he's approached by Renee Young who asks him about his fight with Eric Bischoff. Shane says that he knows that Eric is a snake and capable of anything. Shane says he's ready to go out there and show Bischoff and everyone else who doubts him what it was like to grow up in the mean streets of Greenwich. Shane walks off and Renee throws it back to the ring.

 **"World's Greatest Tag Team" Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin w/ Jackie Gayda versus The Dudley Boyz**

Both teams start off hard and heavy, exchanging fists and kicks and punches. Jackie manages to distract Devon and Benjamin take advantage with a picture perfect missle dropkick to Devon's face. The advantage belongs to the WGTT and they use lots of quick tags and moves to keep Devon on the defensive. Finally, Devon manages to duck a clothesline by Haas and tags off to Bubba who comes in and cleans house a bit. Finally, we end up with all four men brawling in the ring. From out of the back, we see a familiar red-haired face as Spike Dudley comes out. Rather than hitting the ring, he goes after Jackie Gayda at ringside. He's chasing her around the ring and this distracts the WGTT. Devon tosses Shelton to the floor and then Bubba and Devon hit the 3-D on Haas to get the pin.

 **Winners: The Dudley Boyz**

We go to the announcers who talk over the action we've seen thus far and what's left to come. Lilian Garcia introduces Too Cool and WWE Hall of Famer Rikishi, who come to the ring. Before they can talk, we see current WWE Superstars "The Social Outcasts", Heath Slater, Curtis Axel, Adam Rose and Bo Dallas coming to the ring. Rikishi tells them that this night all all about the heroes and legends of wrestling and four losers like them don't need to be out there. Slater brings up how, just a few years ago in the countdown to the RAW 1000 show, he alone helped resurrect the careers of over a dozen so called WWE legends. Then Axel mentions that his grandfather was a legend and his father was a legend and he's a legend in the making. Bo Dallas says we can all be legends if we just "Bo-Lieve!" Adam Rose says that they're there to make Rikishi and Too Cool relevant again by showing them how to really dance in the ring. If they dance like the Outcasts, they'll be trending worldwide. Rikishi and Too Cool all smirk and Grand Master Sexay says that if the Outcasts want to show them how to dance, do it. We see the Outcasts line up and start to do some crazy, unorthadox weird dancing. After watching for a few minutes, Rikishi, Scotty 2 Hotty and Grandmaster Sexay attack and clear the Outcasts from the ring. Slater gets on the mic and demands a match RIGHT NOW! Rikishi and Too Cool agree and it's on.

 **Rikishi & Too Cool versus Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel and Heath Slater w/ Adam Rose (The Social Outcasts)**

Axel takes the early advantage over Scotty 2 Hotty and starts administering a beat-down. Axel with a "Perfect-Plex" for two as Sexay and Rikishi break it up. Everyone is in the ring and brawling. It looks as if Too Cool and Rikishi are starting to get the advantage and Adam Rose gets on the ring apron to try to help out his team-mates. Here are Jimmy and Jey Uso and they pull Rose off the apron and deliver in-stereo superkicks to Rose's face. The Outcasts are distracted by the appearance of Rikishi's two sons and Slater gets nailed in the face by a Rikishi superkick. He's down and Scotty does "the worm" before tagging off to Grandmaster Sexay, who delivers a top-rope splash. Cover and pin for the win. After the pin, Rikishi is in the ring and he spots Bo Dallas in the corner, sitting there and stunned. Guess what? It's stink-face time as Rikishi gives Bo a big stinkface. Then Rikishi goes after Axel who is in the other corner, but Slater and Rose pull Axel out of the ring. They go around and get Bo and then the Outcasts head for the back as the crowd cheers and screams. It's time for Rikishi and Too Cool, joined by The Uso's, to dance.

 **Winners: Rikishi & Too Cool**

After the match, Rikishi, the Usos and Too Cool do their dance routine for the fans. We go backstage and "Mean" Gene Okerlund talks to WWE Hall of Famers Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard, along with RIcky "The Dragon" Steamboat. And then it's back to the ring for a special edition of "The Cutting Edge Peep Show!"

Edge and Christian are in the ring. They banter back and forth a little bit and then introduce their all-star, superstar, most excellent guests. First, the 16-time World Heavyweight Champion and two time WWE Hall of Famer, Ric Flair. Then, it's the Icon and new WWE Hall of Famer, the man known as Sting. And finally, he's the show-stopper, the main event, Mr. Wrestlemania and a WWE Hall of Famer, the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels.

The three guests are in the ring and trading quips and banter with their guests. Shawn is breaking hearts, Flair is stylin' and profilin' and Sting is being Sting. Edge and Christian are reeking of awesomenss. And music hits. Here comes... Brother Love? Brother Love is here and he has a mic. He tells all the fans that he "loves you" and then turns his attention to Edge, Christian and their guests. Brother Love doesn't love them - he despises them... because they stole the spotlight from him. He was there before any or all of them and deserves to be in the Hall of Fame. Love is more red-faced than ever and screams at Edge and Christian. Brother Love was bringing superstars to the WWE while they were still watching hockey matches in Edge's mom's living room as teenagers. He screams at Sting. Brother Love was a superstar when Sting was carrying Missy Hyatt's purse in Memphis. He screams at HBK and says that he (Brother Love) was a figure on national TV when Shawn was being pushed around by and being beat up by Buddy Rose and Doug Somers in Las Vegas. And Flair? Brother Love screams that Flair was wrestling in front of crowds of fifteen people in North Carolina while Brother Love was headlining cards at Madison Square Garden. Brother Love is screaming at everyone and getting redder and redder. Flair glances at HBK and Sting and grabs Brother Love, backing him into the corner and delivering a huge chop to the chest before whipping him out of the corner directly into some "sweet chin music" by HBK. Edge and Christian go and pick up Brother Love and had him off to Sting who delivers a "Scorpion Death Drop", planting Love into the canvas. Love rolls to the floor as the fans cheer and go crazy. Edge and Christian gather up their guests and they do a series of all-star "Five Second Poses" for those with the benefit of flash photography.

We go back to Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler at ringside and they talk about the craziness we've seen already and remind us that the street fight between Shane McMahon and Eric Bischoff is still to come as is the main event match between the "Brothers of Destruction", the Undertaker and Kane versus Booker T and Stevie Ray, the Harlem Heat. And now, back to the ring for the next match.

 **Diamond Dallas Page & Ernest "The Cat" Miller versus Scott Steiner and Buff Bagwell**

A brawl from the start with Steiner and Bagwell taking the early advantage, just beating the holy hell out of "The Cat". Cat manages to duck a Steiner clothesline and throws a kick before making the hot tag to DDP. Page is in and looks great as he cleans house and throws both Steiner and Bagwell to the floor. Steiner tags back in and manages to over-power DDP in the corner and just beats him down. All looks lost. Bagwell tags in and tries to keep the advantage, but plays too much to the crowd, strutting around and DDP manages to take advantage and leapfrogs a back-drop attempt to tag off to Miller. Miller with kicks and chops. Buff with a dropkick, but rather than tag in Steiner, he decides to play with "the Cat". Miller levels Buff with a kick to the jaw and tags Page in. Diamond Cutter and Buff "feels the bang!". Cover by Page as Miller stops Steiner from getting in for the save. The ref counts three.

 **Winners: Diamond Dallas Page & Ernest "The Cat" Miller**

We go backstage and see Renee Young trying to get a word with Eric Bischoff. Eric just scowls at her and asks, "Who are you?". Eric walks off and the New Age Outlaws walk up. They say hello to Renee and talk briefly about the show thus far. "But you ain't seen nothing yet", Road Dogg laughs. When Renee asks for clarification, Billy just tells her to watch their match next and she... and everyone will see. Road Dogg and Billy Gunn are headed to the ring for the next match.

 **The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg & Billy Gunn) versus The Thrill Seekers (Lance Storm & Chris Jericho) w/ Dawn Marie**

The Outlaws do their usual bit with the crowd, playing up the DX parts and the crowd loudly does their part. Then Jericho and Storm come out, followed by Dawn Marie. Jericho does a classic Y2J promo and then Storm gets on the mic. He gets all "serious" and calls the crowd "degenerates and losers". As the match begins, Road Dogg and Billy take the early advantage with their power moves. Storm slides out to escape a slam attempt and catches Gunn with a single leg take-down for the advantage. Lots of tags by Storm and Jericho to keep Gunn down, but Gunn finally manages to escape to his corner to tag Road Dogg who comes in and cleans house. Finally, the flurry ends though and the Thrillers catch Dogg in their corner. They work him over. Dogg tries to escape, but Dawn Marie grabs his foot and the distraction allows Jericho and Storm to keep the advantage. And the crowd erupts as from the back, walking down the ramp comes a black-haired woman. It's CHYNA! She walks up and taps Dawn Marie on the shoulder roughly. Dawn Marie turns around see's who is there and quickly flees up the ramp and away from the ring. Jericho and Storm are distracted and Gunn takes advantage to cactch Storm with the "Famouser". Cover and pin for the win. Chyna climbs into the ring and raises the Outlaw's hands in victory.

 **Winners: The New Age Outlaws**

We cut to the back and see Shane McMahon standing out there as a black limo pulls up. Shane goes to the limo and opens the door as Pete Gas, Joey Abs and Rodney, the Mean Street Posse have arrived. "I almost didn't think you guys would get here in time", Shane told his friends as they exchanged hugs. "You know we always got your back, Shane-O", Rodney says with a grin. Back to the ring for the next match.

 **The Brothers of Destruction (The Undertaker & Kane) versus The Harlem Heat (Booker T & Stevie Ray)**

It's just how you'd expect. A tough, brutal and slobber-knocker of a match between two of the greatest tag teams in wrestling history. Lots of back and forth between all four men. In the end, Kane clotheslines Booker and himself out of the ring to the floor. Stevie Ray turns around and walks into a tombstone by the Undertaker who gets the pin for his team. After the match, all four men shake hands and hug in a sign of respect.

 **Winners: The Brothers of Destruction - The Undertaker & Kane**

We go now to Renee Young who speaks with WWE Hall of Famer "The Living Legend" Larry Zbyszko, "Mr. Wonderful" Paul Orndorff & "The Boogie Woogie Man" Jimmy Valiant who are sitting at ringside and gets their views on how the show has been so far. Zbyszko mentions his match against Bischoff at Starcade and cautions Shane to not underestimate Bischoff, but then adds that he hopes Shane kicks Bischoff's butt. We go to the ring for the main event.

 **Greenwich Street Fight**

 **Shane McMahon w/ The Mean Street Posse versus Eric Bischoff w/ Garrett Bischoff**

Shane comes out dancing and jiving. He has the Mean Street Posse with him. His hands are taped and he's ready for a fight. Eric walks out, grinning, and then stops halfway down the ramp. He waves to the back and his son, former TNA star Garrett Bischoff, walks out and joins his father. Eric smiles once more and appears to be counting Shane and friends. He waves to the back once more and the music for the nWo hits. Here comes Scott Hall and Kevin Nash, the Outsiders. They join Eric and are at ringside. Eric and Shane get into the ring and as the bell rings, Eric quickly scores with several martial arts kicks. Shane is down, but gets back up and flies into Eric with punches and knees. Eric is down and rolls to the floor. Shane follows, but can't get to Eric as Hall & Nash get in his way. Shane backs away and gets back into the ring. Garrett gets on the apron and tries to distract Shane as Eric rolls back into the ring. It works and Eric nails Shane with a kick to the head and some punches. Eric gloats, but Shane is back up again and tosses Eric to the floor at the feet of the Mean Street Posse. They grab Eric and start trying to work him over, but here comes Hall, Nash and Garrett. We get a brawl on the floor between the Posse and the Outsiders and Garrett. Eric tries to go around the ring and get to the ramp so he can escape to the back in the confusion, but Shane see's him and cuts him off with a baseball slide kick to the face. Eric is down and Shane goes under the ring for some kendo sticks. He's swinging and bashing Bischoff with the sticks. Shane slides Eric into the ring and gets a chair. He throws the chair into the ring and then follows and gets Eric, dragging him into the corner. Shane positions Eric in the corner and the chair in his lap. Shane goes to the opposite corner and comes running, scoring with a "Van-Daminator!" Shane drags Eric to the center of the ring and looks to be going for a pin. Garrett is in the ring to save his father, but there's a flying tackle by Joey Abs and he takes Garrett back out to the floor. Shane covers Eric and gets the three-count.

 **Winner: Shane McMahon**

As the Posse raises Shane's arm in victory, we go to Ross and Lawler who thank the fans for watching and end the show.

Backstage, Stephanie McMahon, Triple H and Vince are watching. Vince turns to Steph and smiles at his 'billion dollar princess'.

"That was a pretty good show, Steph. What do you think?", he asked.

"Did you know that Chyna was going to be here?", she asked her father and HHH.

"No", Vince admitted. "That was all Shane and if I had known, I would never have approved it!"

"How about you?", she asked HHH.

"No", Hunter said. "I don't want Joanie here. Her and Shane have always gotten along though so I'm not surprised."

Steph frowned as Hunter continued. "She looked good out there though and that was one helluva pop!"

"Yeah", Vince said. "She got a great reaction. And the whole show was good!"

"But yours was too Steph", HHH quickly added.

"I think Paul has a hard decision ahead of him", Vince said.

"It was a good, solid show", Steph admitted.

"Both shows were well done and great", Vince said. "I'm very proud of both of you."

"I just can't wait to hear what Heyman says tomorrow night?" Steph said.

"It's going to be good!", HHH said. "It's going to be good!"

*** (TBC) ***


	4. Chapter 4

The Wager - Finale...

Paul Heyman squirmed as he sat in the proverbial hot seat, Shane McMahon and Vince McMahon on one side of him and Triple H and Stephanie McMahon standing on the other side.

"So what do you think, Paul?", Steph asked Heyman. "Who's show was better? Mine or Shane's?"

Heyman pulled at his tie, trying to loosen it up as sweat formed on his forehead.

"Just spit it out", Vince said. "No one is going to get mad!"

Heyman squirmed for a few more seconds and then finally started to speak.

"Well, both shows were excellent and well done", he started. "But both had some major flaws as well."

"Flaws?", Steph started to shriek, but HHH raised his hand to silence her.

"What kind of flaws, Paul?", HHH asked.

"The Divas show was far better than I expected", Paul said. "It was good to see a strong mix of current WWE Divas and past stars interacting. I wasn't sure about the bikini contest towards the end, but since they were a staple of the attitude era, I can understand why it was there."

"So what didn't you like, Paul?", Steph asked.

"You had Jacqueline there, a brand new WWE Hall of Famer and you used her in a bikini contest? And Rhonda Rousey was there and all she did was a walk-on backstage and stare at you, Steph?"

"That's a good point", Vince said. "Rousey should have been out there in front of the live crowd. And you probably could have capitalized on using Jackie better."

"Okay", Steph sighed. "I can see the point on both of those observations. Anything else?"

"Those are the only real things I would have changed", Paul confessed. "The main event was great. Having Tessa come in was a good surprise and the placement of the matches was well done to mix the current product and the nostalgia. All in all, an excellent production."

"Great! So I win?", Steph said with a smile.

"Not necessarily", Shane spoke up. "And what about my show? What are your thoughts about that, Heyman?"

Heyman sighed once more before speaking.

"It was a good and interesting show", he said. "But Noble versus Daivari to open the show?"

"What's wrong with that?", Shane asked.

"Nothing", Heyman said quickly. "They're both excellent wrestlers and it was an excellent match. But with no backstory or history between them, who cares?"

"He's got you there, Shane", Steph smiled.

"The matches were excellent for the most part, but there was a big hole in that most of the wrestlers didn't have a history with each other and they didn't make sense", Heyman said. "I liked the way you built for the Steiner and Bagwell match against Page and Miller and using the Social Outcasts as you did was creative and worked for me as well."

"I don't see how the Outcasts qualify as heroes or legends, but still, it was a good segment", HHH said.

"And putting yourself and Bischoff in the main event?", Heyman said. "It was an interesting match and well done, especially for two non-wrestlers, but as the main event?"

"I knew it would get over", Shane said, trying to defend his decision.

"And it did", Heyman quickly replied. "But after the surprise of having Chyna return, an excellent surprise by the way..."

"And one we need to talk about later", Vince McMahon quickly told his son who nodded towards his father.

"After that surprise, anything else would be a letdown for the fans", Heyman continued. "And do you really think that yourself and Bischoff should be headlining after Undertaker and Kane versus The Harlem Heat? That should have closed the show and been the main event of the night."

Shane sat there thoughtfully, taking all of this in.

"Yeah, you're right. I think I owe Mark an apology", he said.

"So... I win?", Steph asked.

"Both shows were excellent and I'm sure, drew some fantastic ratings for the Network", Heyman was saying, but Steph cut him off.

"So... I win?", she asked once more.

"In my humble opinion", Heyman started to say, but Shane interrupted this time.

"Just go ahead and say it", he sighed.

"Stephanie wins", Heyman said.

"Congratualtions sis", Shane said, a frown on his face as he reached out to shake Steph's hand.

"Thank you dear brother", Steph smiled.

"But I'll get you next time", Shane responded. "Believe that!"

"You'll try", Steph smiled sweetly.

"I'll pay you that $20 tonight on RAW", he frowned.

"I look forward to it", Steph smiled once more.

"And now that all of that's settled", Vince said to his family, "let's go get some work done. We have a live show to put together."

"I guess", Shane said.

As HHH, Shane and Vince exited the room, Steph called over to Heyman who was starting to follow behind them.

"Hey Paul, hold up a second!"

Heyman waited until everyone else had left the room and then walked over to Stephanie.

"So... how'd I do?", he asked.

"Excellent", Steph replied as she slipped him a hundred dollar bill. "I knew you'd make the right decision."

"Always, my lady! Always!", Heyman said as he pocketed the money. "It was a great show though."

Steph just smiled.

"I know!"

"And if that's all", Heyman asked.

"Oh yeah", Steph smiled. "I won our bet and Shane has to eat crow. It's a great day. Now let's go to work."

THE END!


End file.
